Duncan xGwen
by what hi
Summary: Duncan is the star athlete of all the teams and the "hottest"guy in the school says all the girls. Gwen is an average girl who couldn't care less.what will happen in this Duncan and gwen story.rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HI GUYS WHAT HI HERE ARE YOU READY FOR A DOG STORY WELL U BETTER BE!**

**Duncan's point of view**

"Hey Duncan what's up?"said my best friend and I have been best friends since well forever. "Nothing I just need a date tonight" I answered back. "You mean a one night stand.".Fine I admit I'm a you asked all the girls in my school. They'd say I'm the hottest. I've um let's say "banged" pretty much every girl in the school. I'm popular but that doesn't mean I'm friends with everyone.

"Hey you..." I say trying to think of a good comeback. "Uhh. Shut up."

"Whatever. Let's get to lunch. DJ and the girls are waiting for us." DJ is my other best girls he means Bridgette (his girlfriend) and Leshawna banged um before,but now their dating other people.

I walk in the cafeteria past the jocks. "Hey"I say"woah wassup man"the star soccer player Tyler says to me. I walk past the cheerleaders and go-to my table.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HI GUYS SORRY I KEPT LOSING THIS CHAPTER SE*UAL STUFF MAY BE IN THIS ONE.**

When I finally walked to my table I saw Bridgette rapidly talking to Leshawna, but she didn't seem to be listening. DJ was talking to Trent about who knows was happening for about five minutes when I finally said"_**HEY GUYS!"**_ "Oh hey Duncan I was just telling Leshawna the funniest story I'll tell you the story too"said Bridgette. Ok I don't wanna hear this story . "Hey Bridgette come here." I said in my sexy voice that drives girls had a big grin and walked over. "_**SHUT UP!**_"she jumped back startled.

"Well sheesh "said Bridgette. " what I was going to say is that there is this new girl named gwen and I think she'll be really cool " at that exact moment every one got quiet we all looked at the cafeteria doors and saw one of the sexiest girls I have ever seen perfect olive skin it wasn't so dark that it was the ugly tone of Courtney''s (my annoying ex's)an ugly skin but a very light olive and she had black hair with a aqua blue streak.o

She had awesome curves. And that ass. It was S-E-X-Y . HER boobs weren't big honkers like Courtney r lindsay's,but they were probably c cups."oh that's gwen" she said and ran over to dragged her over and **GWEN **dropped her rucksack on accident . When they got to the table Bridgette said"ok this is gwen"gwen hmm why does that sound familiar

That's it! I remember now.

**Flashback**

**"Duncan Duncan let's go otherwise Courtney will catch us." Said Gwen.**

**"What's wrong you don't want any girls to steal your crush ?"I said**

**"Be quiet"gwen said.**

**End of flashback**

Wow gwen had changed

First of all she got a tan she was pale but now well I already explained that

Second she grew her hair out a little bit

And we'll her body has changed

"Hi " said gwen" hey sexy whats up" I said and winked."ew who's the BItCH"she said

Fourth her attitude changed

What's wrong you don't remember me. I'm Duncan . Duncan carter."I said her face was priceless "Duncan is it really you ?"

Sorry disclaimer;I don't own Total drama next** chapter comin up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whassup! Seriously no reviews?!**

"You've definitely changed " said Gwen.

"Woah woah woah hold up. You two KNOW each other?!"Said Bridgette.

"Well yah I remember all of you. Ummm ,Leshawna,Geoff,DJ,Trent. Um HI Trent I definitely remember you." She said while blushing and started doing the same.

For some reason I felt a little bit of jealousy.I never get jealous. Ring! The bell I got an essay due today one more missed essay means a week of detention. And I can't have detention. That takes time away from making out with girls in my car.

Whatever,I'll just by it off a nerd.

When I was walking over to Harold , Cameron,and Cody,I saw Gwen looking for her locker. I was about to approach out of nowhere Cody walks up and starts trying to flirt with Gwen just rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

After that she found her locker so I walked over .she was putting her books in. She bent down and picked up her pencils .so being the flirt I am, groped her her to squeal and turn.

Instead she crouched down swirled and kicked my ankles making me lose my balance. She got up and hit my back real hard causing me to straighten my posture and hold my she kneed me in my no-no square.

I looked up at her."shit seriously did you have to do that?"I said.

"Hey you got what you deserved. Listen Duncan it was nice seeing you again but I gotta go." She said.I was not about to let her just walk I stepped in front her and said" but your that new girl that moved in last week on wolf road drive?" "Yes . Don't tell me you live there too." Well I do. Alejandro,Leshawna,Cody,and Courtney live there too." "Listen thanks for telling me but leave me alone!"

"Si leave her alone" said the disgustingly handsome alejandro while he pushed me.

"Fine sheesh"I said and walked away

**Gwen s point of view**

**"Thanks alejandro"**I said. Wow he was sexy!

"No you like to come to no class later?" He said.

Sure!"I said

**At alejandro' s house**

Ok This is super awkward.

"So um you look very pretty. Um what you Americans call sexy?"He said. Omg **he** called **me ** !

_**20 minutes later**_

Wow he's a good kisser. Wow that feels good!

"God alejaaaaaaaandro God!"right now I can't believe how good that feels.

He starts leaving kisses down my naked body sucking on my nipples making me soaking wet. "Aaah"I orgasmed as he nibbled on my moved his mouth down to my prissy and starts eating me out.

**ALEJANDRO' S POV**

**Wow she tasted delicious sweet like strawberries. I 've had sex with girls before but never like this.**

Gwen s point of view

ALEJANDRO was about to the doors swing open and there he is Duncan. Staring at us in a 69 mouth dangling open.

"Um we'll be right out Duncan!"he turned and shut the got dressed I got my shredded jacket put it on jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his started to make out with him.I realized Duncan was downstairs and stopped and ran downstairs.

Duncan was there and he looked like he was gonna explode. "Um HI Duncan."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back only one review so sad.**

"So someone's been busy." I said to gwen as she ran down the stairs. "Heh yah with the whole ALEJANDRO thing."she said acting like it was no big deal. I could not believe her.

I spent a whole day flirting with her,and ALEJANDRO just comes waltzing in and automatically has sex with her.I continue to glare at her,just then alejandro comes running down the stairs without his shirt. I can see the lip stick marks all over his face. He comes up and says "I'll handle this" right now my blood is boiling. "Handle WHAT?!" I say a little too loud.

**Gwen s point of view**

Oh no I hope they don't fight."listen Duncan we'll handle this later there is no reason to start yelling . _**You **_walked in on _**us **_ok. It's _**NOT **_ MY 's not alejandro's fault. _**OK?"**_ After that he walks out. " I am sorry that I came in between your relationship" says is so sweet. "Its ok um ill see you tomorrow" I say and give him a kiss on the cheek. He grabs My butt I squeal in arousal.I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. And kiss him he opens his mouth and enters his tongue into my mouth. As this is happening I am distracted by a growing bulge in his pants.

I think of us before ,my pussy is wet and needs attention so I grind my crotch against his. He moans and pulls away. "I thought you were leaving." He says. " I can stay a little longer" I say."fine with me"we continue to make out but this time are all around his living room and we sit on the couch we strip to our underwear. And grind each other hard till I'm soaking and he's hard.

He gets off me and tries to pull of my bra. I pull my midnight blue bra off. And hand it to him."wow D' s ,no offense but they sort of look like C cups."I know, I do that because of perverts"once he actually looks at my boobs he looks at them with awe."Um hello earth to alejandro!"I say laughing."oh si,"he starts to squeeze my boobs and pinch my nipples making me moan and gasp like starts to suck on them. The sucking feels so nice. I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

He looks up and says " tell me if this hurts."he starts to suck again , he sucks for two minutes and all of a sudden nibbles on my nipple. I gasp and am about to climax.

He takes my panties off and eats me out in 2 minutes I cum. He pulls away and licks it 's about to start again,when I stop him. "No now I pleasure you" I take his boxers off and see his huge cock. I tease him and give him a blowjob his dick is rock hard. I suck and it all erupts in my mouth. It tastes so good I swallow it slowly,I didn't want to look like a dork and choke on it.

We start to make out again.

**The next month in science**

Uhh why is science so boring. I look over at Duncan,and see him... wait is he actually paying attention. Wow! The bell rings I walk out and wait for him. When he walks out I greet

"Hi Duncan" "don't talk to me" he says pushes me and walks away.

_**RUDE! **_

Courtney point of view

I walk to my class wanting to be on time. When all of a sudden Duncan Carter my megahot ex boyfriend Duncan comes up kisses me and start groping my butt. Like I said he's mega hot so I kissed him back.

We are interrupted by a bookbag falling on the floor. I look to see the new girl staring at us in shock. Duncan grins and continues to kiss me. Best day ever.

Gwenny' s point of view

I can't believe Duncan did that. JERK!

Duncan point of view

Once I see Gwen s gone I get away from Courtney and walk away blech she tastes horrible.

I walk to lunch and see everyone but gwen. I sit down all of a sudden "Bridgette says you like Gwen!" I can't believe she figured that out. "Ok fine I might have feelings for her." I say nonchalant."no you got it bad I see you always staring at her during class." Leshawna says."fine I really like Gwen but seriously I got a reputation to protect." "You're secret is safe with us." They say in unison.

**Gwen' s point of view**

I walk to the lunch room and see Duncan sitting at the table . I sneak a little closer hiding in the crowd. I hear Bridgette say "you like gwen" they continue to talk. I can't believe it Duncan has a crush on me. He gets up and walks to the trash can. I run after him quietly and see him about to throw his trash away. I come up to him pull the front of his shirt and put my fore arm in front of his neck and say "What the hell **is** wrong with you, first you ignore me for a month,then you start making out with Courtney in front of me,then you say you have a crush on me? _**IS THAT HOW YOU WANNA PLAY HUH?! Huh?! LETS START RIGHT NOW" **_I let go of him so he can breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'll message you if you review.**

Duncan point of view

Wow she is strong and feisty my kind of girl.

I look up and see that every one is staring, Gwen notices too. But that doesn't stop her from kicking me in the balls. She glares at me and walks away. I grin to the crowd and say,"girlfriends, am I right?"and run after her. Thank goodness she didn't hear that otherwise she would be angry because I said she was my girlfriend.

**Gwen' s point of view**

I know that was unnecessary but he just made me angry. I walk to my locker and eat my lunch there I'm eating my apple when alejandro comes up and gives me a hug. I hug him back. He kisses my fore head. And pulls away. He steps back and is about to hug me again but I pull him into a kiss. We kiss. I tug at his pants hut he stops me and says "maybe we should go somewhere more private.

wow Gwen only 1 month here and you're already having sex at school. -says my conscience. I ignore it and continue fucking my boyfriend in the janitors closet.

**The next day**

"Gwen wake up wake up !" Said my younger brother. "Mom left early and I want you to make your special pancakes. Pweese!" He's 11 and he still pretends like he is a 3 year old. "Have dad make 'em "I say groggily."but me and dad both want you to make the pancakes." "What time is it any ways"I say grab my iPhone 5s and check the time. **OH MY GOODNESS! **It's 7:57 the bus is coming in three minutes.

I quickly get up push my brother. Run into the bathroom,take my pjs off brush my teeth while I'm in my 1 minute shower. Jump out dry my whole body (including my hair) with my towel and hairdryer." I get my make up and and put concealer on my cheeks for 10 out scream because my brother saw me in nothing but a towel push him out. Wear my black and white layered shirt. Put on my booty shorts (they were the only things I could find) put some black converse high tops that go up to my knee wear a white knit beanie, grab my rucksack and run out. Dang it I missed the bus. I look around and see a couple of guys staring at me. At that moment I realize I forgot my bra. So when I was running;

My boobs were swaying sand jiggling freely.

My butt was basically exposed in these booty shorts.

No way I'm going to school like this. Thank god I keep an extra bra in my bag. I run quickly and carefully to school. I rush into the bathroom I put on my bra and walk out.

As I walk back into the hallway past the janitors closet. A hand pulls me in.I wonder who it is and hear a wolf whistle. "Wow sunshine your ass looks sexy in those shorts!"uuh Duncan. Just then he slaps my butt. Why are boys so obsessed about my butt."ow what do you want." I say, and slap his hand away from my boobs. "To apologize" I was in shock.I was about to reply but he kissed me eagerly putting his tongue into my mouth. I thought about al. Then melted into the kiss. He starts fingering me and pinches my about alejandro I accidentally moan loudly"yes alejandro yes"

**Goodness I am such an idiot!**


End file.
